<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey &amp; Garlic by Nejilover022</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002464">Honey &amp; Garlic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022'>Nejilover022</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NarutoRarePair2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 2, M/M, Nejilee, farmers market, meet cute, narutorarepairweek2020, this was tagged as black market for so long before i noticed wtf haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji didn't think working a stand at the Farmer's Market could be daunting, it's honey after all. At least he meets someone who makes it all not so bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NarutoRarePair2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey &amp; Garlic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not a moment too soon Neji arrives and all but gracefully drops the boxes at his stand. If it weren’t for its fragile content, he also would’ve dropped the bags; instead he carefully sets them on the floor. He would’ve loved to flop on a chair, but he has to set it first. Sure, he could’ve brought his stuff on several trips, but why go through that trouble when he’s that amazing?</p><p>It’s still early; no one has arrived yet. It’s his first time at the farmer’s market and he’s not sure what the day has in store for him. He pulls out the list Hinata prepared for him and takes a look at it:</p><p>1.	Set the table</p><p>Neji clears the stand and pulls out a lavender tablecloth from a box. Then he takes out the products. Honeys on one side, propolis around here, lips balms and soap there, demo on front, and candles in the back. Okay all set up, Neji smiles proudly. Hinata had made it sound complicated, but everything’s good…for now.</p><p>2.	Set your sitting area</p><p>Neji takes out his book from his bags and clears the boxes out of view. The checklist sure gets easier as it moves on.</p><p>3.	 Wear the uniform</p><p>The apron he could deal with, but the sunflower crown? This thing better not itch…Neji puts it on and looks at his reflection on his phone, he looks cute at least.</p><p>4.	Trade a jar of raw sunflower honey for black garlic</p><p>Neji looks around him. His neighbors have arrived and are setting their stands now. He looks intently at their products. A grandpa with soup broths, a couple with flowers, and two guys one selling cricket flour and the other homemade dog treats. There are two empty stands left; Neji hopes one of them sells garlic because he’s not sold on the idea of exploring the market looking for someone who’s selling it, let alone trade it.</p><p>Clients soon arrive and Neji finally understands why Hinata said this job wasn’t an easy one. It brings him joy to know some people love their products. Those people were fine but still, there’s so much talking. How the hell would he know which honey pairs best with charcuterie? Buckwheat honey and blueberry honey are probably the same; your salad’s dressing will be fine. No, he has no desire to taste the lip balm off your mouth, please go away. He also doesn’t have a clue if the bee wax from the candles can also be used for massages; go wild for all he cares.</p><p>It’s almost noon now and Neji’s both hungry and thirsty. He has beignets, but that’s hardly a consistent meal. He would go and buy something to eat from another stand but he’s unsure about leaving his stand unattended.  On top of that, it’s hot. Why is it so hot in an outdoor market? Since he doesn’t have a moment to read, at least the book’s useful as a fan.</p><p>“Water?”</p><p>Neji looks up at the guy who placed a heavenly cold bottle on his stand. The man flashes him a bright smile and sets his own bags on the empty stand next to him. Neji hopes this is garlic man so he has an excuse to talk to him some more, but considering he smells of coconut, he’s not the guy. Neji opens the bottle and takes a sip.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You looked like you could use one.”</p><p>“Is it that obvious it’s my first time?”</p><p>“Well, Hinata told me she’d be unavailable this weekend so I knew some else would be here. I’m Lee by the way. You are?”</p><p>“Neji. I’m Neji.”</p><p>Lee smiles at him and turns away to start unpacking. </p><p>“So, what do you sell?”, Neji asks in an attempt to keep the conversation going. “Coconut soap?”</p><p>“Garlic”, Lee says setting baskets on his stand.</p><p>“Oh. I thought since you smell…” Neji stops embarrassed. Great…now he knows I paid attention to what he smells like, he thinks dreadfully.</p><p>“I’m not a fan of smelling like garlic. With that said, garlic knot?”</p><p>Lee extends a container of said food towards Neji who’s more than happy to pick one.</p><p>“I’ve got us covered for dessert”, says Neji.</p><p>“Tell me it’s those beignets Hinata always brings? I was so sad thinking I’d go a weekend without them.”</p><p>“Who do you think makes them?”</p><p>“You’re my favorite person ever.”</p><p>The rest of the day goes by quickly. It turns out that working with clients isn’t as bad if Lee’s there for company. Soon, it’s time to pack up. Once they’re done, they walk towards Neji’s car.</p><p>“It’s certainly easier to carry all this back now than it was in the morning”, Neji comments as he puts a box in his car.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean, my cargo is always light”, Lee hands him his other box.</p><p>“Wish I was selling onions too instead of heavy jars of bee barf.”</p><p>“And smell like garlic by the end of the day? I’d rather put up with heavy merch.”</p><p>“We should change places then. Oh, that reminds me”, Neji looks through a box and takes out a jar, “Hinata wanted me to trade you honey.”</p><p>“Right, I forgot, I was totally distracted.” Lee puts the jar in his bags and fishes out a basket of garlic.</p><p>“What do you do with it? Eat it straight out with a spoon?”, asks Neji.</p><p>“I do that with clover honey, but your sunflower honey makes the best kombucha.”</p><p>“How do you even make that?”</p><p>“It’s super easy! If you want to learn; I can bring you a starter scoby. Will you be there tomorrow too?”</p><p>No. Hinata only asked him to cover Saturday. Sunday, he has lots of studying to do, an essay to write, groceries to get, shows to watch, laundry to catch up on, and there’s a dirty plate in his sink.</p><p>“I’ll definitely be there.”</p><p>“Great, see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Lee waves him goodbye as Neji exits the parking. Neji is on such a high at the prospective of seeing him again soon that it takes him five intersections before realising he should’ve offered him a ride home…</p><p>To make up for his error, Neji promises himself he’ll ask Lee out tomorrow!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2 already :D<br/>I guess I fancied chicken wings  when I wrote this ^^'<br/>I notice a weird trend in my writing lately - Working with food, and loving food so much has caused me to include food in most of my works. not a bad thing per say, just interesting (?) oh well ^^</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>